Feminine Touch
by Senza Luna
Summary: Marco Diaz was your ordinary girl, well as ordinary as a girl who knows karate and hangs out with two of the least popular people at Echo Creek Academy, but she was okay with that. At least until the new magical foreign exchange student changed her view. Now she has to balance adventure, fighting monsters, and high school. Fem!Marco.


**Rating** : T for violence and safety reasons.

 **Disclaimer** : I own NOTHING. I only wanted to show my version of how a Fem!Marco would interact with everybody.

 **Summary** : Marco Diaz was your ordinary girl, well as ordinary as a girl who knows karate and hangs out with two of the least people at Echo Creek Academy, but she was okay with that. At least until the new magical foreign student came. Now Marco's life is full of fighting monsters, protecting Star, and trying to make it through school.

 **Chapter Summary**

 **Part One:** A new foreign exchange student appears, but she's more than she seems, after all Star Butterfly is a magical princess from another dimension. After a few mishaps she becomes great friends with the local Safe Kid, Marco Diaz.

 **Part Two:** Star's best friend, Flying Princess Ponyhead, has come to Earth to see her bestie one last time before she goes to the notorious Princess Reform School, St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses. Ponyhead is surprised though to find Star has made a new best friend, and worst yet she might actually like this earth turd!

 **Updated:** 10/19/2015

 **Chapter One**

 **Part One: Star Comes to Earth**

 _Far, far away in a magical kingdom called Mewni there lived a princess, Star Butterfly._

"RAIL SLIDE!" A blur of blue flew down the railing crashing, and breaking, a glass diamond at the bottom of the railing. For a moment one could make out the shape of a girl dressed in blue with long blonde hair before a portrait, assumedly of the girl and her strict looking parents, fell atop the teen.

 _Some people may call me reckless and irresponsible because I fight monsters. And tame wild unicorns! I like to have fun, and I'm going to have a whole lot more because today is my fourteenth birthday! And according to tradition my mom, the Queen, has to bestow upon me our greatest family heirloom, the royal magic wand._

People slammed out of the way as a teenage girl on a wild unicorn ran ramped through the streets running into fruit stalls and forcing pedestrians to jump out of her way as she made her way towards Mewni's castle. Inside the main chamber the blonde princess's parents waited for her their faces becoming worried and frightened as she tore through the doors riding the unicorn all the way to her parents before jumping of and allowing it to tear a hole into the wall slightly above the king and queen of Mewni.

The princess bounced excitedly as she waited for her mother to hand her the wand, which was currently golden handled with crystal blue diamonds.

"Now Star," the Queen started her hand holding her pubescent daughter back for a moment, "this wand is a big responsibility." The woman with pale blue hair held the wand hesitantly in front of her before jerking it back as the young girl reached wildly for it. Yanking it back the queen continued on with her lecture. "If it falls into the wrong hands the universe could be destroyed."

The Queen's warning fell upon deaf ears as the young princess grabbed the wand which transformed to match her personality, into a purple wand with gold accents and blue hearts. The top of the wand was rounded and with a cap the held a star with multiple hearts surrounding it. A tiny golden crown sat atop the wand. "Don't worry mom I can totally handle it!" Star said unconcerned.

A few minutes later a town was on fire.

"She can't handle it," her parents said simultaneously after watching the destruction with binoculars.

They decided in that moment that Star would have to be sent to another planet to master her magic, a planet that's main race closely resembled mewmans. Upon further research they decided upon the quaint little planet called Earth.

。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。

Marco Diaz was having an okay day, she had woken up at five in the morning, as usual, so that she could go for a quick run before showering and getting prepared for the day. This included getting dressed after toweling off by pulling on a pair of lose black jeans, a grey t-shirt, some socks, brown converse, and her signature red hoodie. Brushing her still damp looks out of their tangles she descended her staircase to grab a bowl of cereal before heading out to catch the bus. She had sat alone in the middle until the second to last stop when her two friends, a rather large boy with orange hair and a geeky looking boy with glasses and a mop of brown hair, entered the bus. They squished into her seat which wasn't all that hard since she and the brown haired boy made up one person as they were so skinny. Normally Ferguson, the rather round ginger, and Alfonzo, the skinny brown haired boy, walked. However the three had decided at lunch yesterday that they would join their Mexican friend on the bus.

The three joked and checked homework for the next ten minutes as the bus headed towards its final destination, Echo Creek Academy.

There the three friends had split up to head to their lockers and first period agreeing to meet up at lunch, which they had grateful that they had chosen today to pack lunches. They had split up once again with promises to talk later.

So yes Marco Diaz was having an okay day. Sure she had been ignored and given strange looks, but she didn't care about her judging classmates. She was friends with two of the coolest people ate ECA and that was good enough for her.

So she was worried when the principal called her to the office, she hadn't done anything wrong, unless she had without realizing it. She slowly made her way to the office dread filling her heart.

。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。

Star sat anxiously waiting for the person who was supposed to show her around, her parents had only informed her that morning she would be going to Earth and she was supper surprised at the magic her parents had failed to mention.

She was to busy fighting with the monster that tried to trick her into drinking water before eating her to notice the Latina who approached the principal.

。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。

Marco walked up to the Principal Sheeves who slammed a chest full of, were those jewels, as she approached.

"Ah Miss. Diaz meet our new foreign exchange students, Star Butterfly," the brown haired girl turned her head towards the blonde who was attacking the water fountain, quirking am eyebrow she turned her head back towards the plump principal.

"I need a responsible never take chances type of gal to take care of her, and who better than you our residential safe kid." He said cleaning his glasses.

Marco bristled how dare he claim she was safe. She ate whatever Ferguson had handed her in his lunch today, she was still kind of worried that she shouldn't have but meh. "Sir I think you have the wrong person." She hoped he did this girl gave her a sense of, well she didn't know but it was something.

"You're adorable. Now I'm of to the ice cream shop. Dady is getting all fifty two flavors." He promptly walked off.

。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。

The Latina sighed as the blonde skipped merrily beside her. She even ignored the comment about her being the safe kid.

Okay not really she was grumbling, "you wear a helmet in the gym shower one time and you get labeled for life! Watch out lose tile." She guided the girl around it. "Careful," Marco warned as she slammed an open locker door shut. "Frankly I'd welcome a little danger in my life!"

The blonde suddenly popped the weird looking wand thingy out creating a terrifying white butterfly that abducted a student.

"What the heck was that?!" The Latina cried looking at the blonde with suspicion.

"Oops sorry I thought you wanted a little danger." She moved her hands to empathize her point.

"Who the heck are you?"

The blonde perked up, "I'm a magical princess from another dimension!" She twirled around creating a rainbow overhead. It was pretty cool till it caught fire.

"Welp," Marco said clapping her hands together, "that brings us to the end of our tour. I'm going home now." She walked off pulling up her hood as the blond girl cried her goodbyes happily after her.

。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。

So maybe Marco should have known that as the foreign students regular housing that her family would be the ones hosting the strange new girl, but she had prayed that they would take this year as a break. She was disappointed.

The girl had been at her home and had only created more problems, now Marco was standing out side a gas station getting soaked by cloud of depression. She didn't care that she was scaring people.

。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。

Star was miserable she had destroyed her new friends room and put a literal cloud of sadness above her so she hadn't been expecting them to bond over fighting some monsters.

Actually she hadn't expected a girl other than Pony Head to be able to hold her own against monsters. But this karate had allowed her new friend to kick monster butt, something she was glad for as it meant they now had more in common and were well on there way to being closer friends.

。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。

 **Chapter One**

 **Part Two: Party With a Pony**

Marco set down her Super Awesome Nacho's before heading towards the door. Pulling of her hat and oven mitts and placing them on the island she hesitantly opened the door. She and Star had been fighting monsters almost consecutively since she had arrived three weeks ago. They had already defeated Ludo's monsters for the day and it might just be a normal person asking to borrow some flour or something, but Marco couldn't help that feeling she got in her stomach. Yanking the door open she saw no one. Careful scanning the area from her left to right she saw no disruptions on the lawn until she faced directly I front of her, a floating unicorn head was floating directly in front of her.

"What up home fries!" The pink haired unicorn head exclaimed causing Marco to scream and hug it.

"OH MI DIOS!" The Latina hit the floor her heart racing.

Her blonde friend darted out of the house ready to fight, stepping on Marco as she went. When she noticed the floating Ponyhead she squealed and jumped on Marco's stomach. "Oh my gosh! Flying Princess Ponyhead!" She unintentional bounced on Marco as she did this causing her friend to splutter.

"Oh hello Bfly!" The Ponyhead said happily as the two hugged. "Girl we're going out tonight! Are you ready to make some bad choices?!"

"Let me just wake up Marco!" She pointed to her friend who was leaning against the door frame in pain.

"Oh that's not a dead person?" The floating head asked.

"Not dead." The Latina gasped clutching her chest.

Pulling Marco up and slinging a hand over her shoulder Star introduced the two. "Ponyhead meet my new Earth best friend Marco Diaz!" The Latina waved her hand as she was introduced.

"Sup." she said finally catching her breath.

"Marco this is my best friend on Mewni, Flying Princess Ponyhead! This is the pony I've been telling you about!" Star said as the Ponyhead invaded the brown haired girls personal space.

"I'm not sure if I like your face!" She said after breathing sparkles at the girl. "Just kidding that's a joke!"

Marco winced.

"Tic too girl it's time to party!" The unicorn head sang.

"Yeah Marco time to party!" Star grabbed Marco's hand pulling her along. "My two besties are going to be besties!"

Marco shifted uncomfortably, "Gee I don't know Star it see,s a little risk-" her voice died down as she saw the two princesses' faces. They were drawn into pleading pouts, Ponyhead's looked mildly threatening. As if she hadn't decided on wether or not she liked Star's new friend. "Ugh. Alright."

"Yeah!" The blonde Princess shouted as her fellow princess spit out a pair of scissors. "Dimensional scissors?! Jealous!" She pulled Marco along before the girl decided to ditch. Ponyhead looked around before closing the portal as though she was expecting the visitors that came after she left.

。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。

"Glitter," the man in the mask said after tasting his fingers, "she was here."

The men pulled out their own pair of scissors leaving the Diaz's backyard.

。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。

Star, Marco and Ponyhead landed on a cloud couch. Both princesses were laughing while their human friend was shifting uncomfortably. She analyzed her surroundings. A DJ, some dancing robots, and what appeared to be a dance floor.

"Where are we?" She questioned.

"The bound lounge! My favorite place to chill." The blonde explained. "Just stay away from the edge."

"Wh-" she caught glimpse of the skeleton, "AHH!" She waved her hands trying to regain her balance.

Star grabbed the Latina. "Marco! Photo both! Photo booth! Come on!" She pushed both her besties in. They took a series of hilarious photos before Star decided to leave her two besties alone.

As soon as Star cleared the booth the Ponyhead slammed her face into the humans. "Listen we are only going to be besties because of Star!" They took a happy picture. The Latina shivered in fear as the unicorn head pointed her sharp unihorn at her.

"Okay." She gulped. They got into position for another picture.

"Good!" The Unicorn head smiled in a pleased action. "This night is really important to me, and I'd rather we be friends then enemies Earth girl!" Ponyhead had to admit the Latina seemed okay, Star had told her all about this Earth girl over the mirror and Ponyhead had decided to give her a chance, but that didn't mean she couldn't scare the girl by pointing her horn at her as they got into position for another picture. She left the both leaving Marco to take the last picture alone with a confused look on her face.

"Star!" The Latina hissed as she made her way across the lounge. "I think Ponyhead might-" she was cut off by said Ponyhead flying into her.

"Marco be careful!" Star warned picking her friend off the ground.

"Star I don't think Ponyhead wants me here maybe you guys could drop me off at home and hang out together?" The brunette pleaded with her blond companion.

"Marco, Ponyhead has been waiting to meet you for a while. She's just testing your resolve." Star soothed her friend. "Hey Ponyhead lets go to the Crystal Arcade I think Marco would like to see it!"

Ponyhead looked as though she was going to say no before she saw three men come into the bounce lounge. Instead she grabbed her old besties and the Earth girl, who she was surprisingly seeing as a new bestie, and yanking them out of there.

。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。

The girls had bonded more at the arcade before Ponyhead accidentally ditched Marco. She hadn't meant to, honestly she thought Earth girl was right behind her. But she had, and Star was upset.

They had to go back to save her.

。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。

"For the last time where is she?" The big man asked angrily shoving a picture in her face.

The Latina refused to budge. Sure she and Ponyhead had only just become friends but she refused to give her up. Even if she had left her to this fate. She was Star's bestie and, dare she say it, her bestie too. So what if she had been left to this fate. She would never give friends up. "It's against law to hold someone without reading their rights, so I don't have to answer you!" She hissed angrily.

She hadn't noticed the opening portal until Star and Ponyhead had came out of it.

。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。

So apparently tonight had been Ponyhead's last night of freedom.

"Hey Ponyhead," Marco said looking at the princess, "thanks for coming back for me."

"No problem Mar-Mar." The Ponyhead said happily. "But don't worry you'll see me soon! No prison can hold me for long!" She said trying to stay as close to her friends as possible for as long as possible.

"Honestly it's only reform school." The giant Ponyhead King exclaimed. "Kids, once you have them you wish they weren't around."

。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。

Marco and Star had made it home and now we're eating the newly warmed up Nacho's on the couch thinking about the bond that the three girls shared.

。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。

 **A/N:** okay so this will deviate from canon because well Marco is a girl so sorry. Also sorry if it was choppy and bad. Also. I DON'T OWN STAR VS THE FORCES OF EVIL nor do I have any say in anything involved with the show.

Second off some situations will be different do to Marco being a girl, for example Ponyhead. Who wouldn't want to be friends with Girl!Marco?

I HAVE NOT FORGOTTOEN ABOUT TWO FATES! I've just got writers block. Expect some more of TF around Christmas time.


End file.
